The present disclosure relates to a light emitting device and a method of manufacturing the light emitting device.
Light emitting devices using light emitting elements such as LEDs can easily exhibit high light emission efficiency, and are thus used in various devices such as backlight devices for display devices or the like, or lighting devices. A method of manufacturing a light emitting device is known in which a light emitting element is mounted and then a light-reflective resin is disposed surrounding the light emitting device to miniaturize the light emitting device. For example, a method of manufacturing a light emitting diode is proposed that includes a first step of covering LED elements on a substrate with a light transmissive resin, a second step of removing a portion of the light transmissive resin at an intermediate portion between the LED elements to form a groove, a third step of filling the groove with a light-reflective resin, and a fourth step of curing the light-reflective resin and then cutting the substrate such that the light-reflective resin is disposed surrounding each of the LED elements to divide into individual light emitting diodes (see Japanese unexamined patent publication No. 2002-368281).